Risk
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: Victoria doesn't want to run alone any longer. James is tired of breakable toys. The partnership that emerges sweeps them into adventures across the globe. Before the fated meeting with a sweet blooded human girl, there was a pair that couldn't be stopped
1. Chapter 1

If the woman's heart could still beat, it would be pounding furiously. Stealth wasn't usually her style; her radiant hair had drawn attention in life, and it suited her personality in more ways than one. Fiery, like her temper, memorable, like her biting attitude, and notable like the beauty her transformation had enhanced to the point of surrealism. When she hunted, it was violent and quick, and she was gone, _always _gone, by the time any sort of danger could approach. She didn't track, but now she was, silently and efficiently. It had been decades since she'd seen another of her own kind and this one wasn't going to slip away. Last time it had been a female and her mate, and they'd made it clear immediately that their coven was complete. Before that had been her creator, a male that had fled shortly after Victoria's own creation. And now, there was another. The impulse to flee, the one that had doubtlessly saved her countless times, was powerful, overwhelmingly so, but she refused to obey.

Victoria followed the other's scent at what she believed to be a safe distance. She'd spotted him hunting earlier, and was certain he hadn't seen her, lurking in the shadows as he decimated his prey. She would have wait until he slowed, stopped winding through dark city streets, perhaps until he decided to hurt again. His trail led her in a sharp bend, around yet another darkened building in this impoverished district. And then, it ended abruptly.

_Not quite ended._ In fact, the scent was stronger here than it had been the entire evening, and yet here she stood, alone before a solid brick wall. _Well, not _quite_ solid._ She drew her arm back, prepared to turn the stone before her into rubble.

Never in her time before as a human had a large truck fallen upon her; however, had one done so, it probably would have felt similar to that weak body as did the blow now to her far more powerful one. Asphalt indented around her as she was forced down, and if she could bruise, she would no longer be icy pale anywhere on her body.

"_Why are you following me?" _The deep growl in her ear would have sounded to human's weaker ears like a whisper; to Victoria, the words seemed to be roared. The male's lips moved from her ear to her throat, and parted to reveal deadly, razor-like teeth. "Answer carefully, now."

"I mean you no harm!" she gasped, so quickly a lesser species would have missed it. "Please. My name is Victoria."

He drew back slightly, still wary as he held her down with his body, but no longer threatening immediate beheading.

"You didn't answer my question, Victoria," he replied silkily. His voice was smooth, not like a texture but a taste, a taste other than blood that she'd enjoyed in her human life; smooth like dark chocolate or melted butter. The analogies surprised her; she could scarcely recall the flavors of those things, and yet they seemed to fit.

She hadn't planned it like this. She thought perhaps they could meet first, she could learn about him and decided if his lifestyle was what she wanted hers to be, if perhaps he was already mated. However, he clearly had not the patience for such things.

"I am alone. I travel alone, and I wish not to any longer."

Curious and calm at last, he drew back. "And what leads you to believe that I wish for that as well?"

"I didn't know, obviously, and so I followed you to speak. I was not prepared for such reception," she huffed as she sat up, gesturing to the deep pothole they were now in.

His brilliant red eyes sparkled with amusement. "You must forgive me. Surely you understand I was suspicious of your motives when you watched me feed and then began to run after me. I thought perhaps you believed I had encroached upon your territory, and wished me destroyed for it."

"You saw me?"

He smiled slyly, and reached out to touch a lock of her hair. "But of course." He stood, brushing the dust from his clothing. "And now that I realize you are not here to threaten me, I will be off." He crouched to run.

"Wait!"

He froze, suddenly a statue, eyes fixed upon her.

"What of my proposition?" she asked, lofting her chin to a haughty tilt. Chuckling lightly, he straightened and, in a sixteenth of a second, was immediately before her, standing so that they nearly touched.

"And what is it, dear Victoria, that I have to gain by bringing you along with me?"

I considered for less than a human's heartbeat."I can tell you when it's time to go."

He quirked a brow, interested now. "Is that so?"

"I know when a situation has become dangerous and needs to be left alone, and I know how to get out. I can get you safely from a threat." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "If you'll listen to me."

He regarded her for a long moment, before replying at last, "Alright, Victoria. You may run with me. For now. But there must serveral conditions." He didn't wait for her reaction. "First, because you approached me, this is to be my coven, under my leadership and order. You will do as I say, and as long as this gift of yours proves true, you may run with me. You seem rather... headstrong, Victoria," Here his voice softened, and his fingers laced through her blazing mane, pressing to her skull. "And I don't mean to break you. You have been on your own for a long time, haven't you? And you are most certainly used to doing things your own way. I simply mean... to _tame _you." His fingertips trailed down her face and neck, and it was only years of self preservation that kept her from shivering. "I am not outrageous in asking this of you; I would never press you to service me in ways you found repugnant, and I am not to be you master. Only your very firmly placed leader." His other hand had joined the first, stroking her hair, forehead, eyelids, jaw and throat in ways the made her superflous breathing grow quicker. "And I will treat you very well, Victoria," he breathed, "If you will return the favor." Abruptly, his caressing hands vanished and her eyes snapped open. "And so? Will you come with me?"

She blinked rapidly, dazed. "Ahm... Where are we going? Is it far? And for what purpose? And who _are_ you?"

He grinned a dark, predatory smile. "James." And then he took off into the night.

* * *

"Stop." James halted to abruptly, Victoria nearly collided with him. She didn't, but may as well have: the moment she was still, he pulled her back flush against his front, grasping her small, pointed chin in one hand, and pressing the other flat to her stomach. There was no danger nearby, nor food, and she couldn't understand why he'd ceased running.

"What is-"

"_Hush,_" he whispered. "Breathe."

She did so obediently, letting the oxygen wash through her. "I don't smell anything."

"_Breathe!" _he commanded, harsher this time, grip tightening around her almost to the point of pain. She gave a hiss of displeasure at his rough treatment and he released her, grinning wickedly. "To the east, my little flame." He tugged on a lock orange hair.

"This high up?" she wondered aloud.

"Hikers, and they're about ten miles off."

"And you wanted me to find their scent?" she exclaimed irritably. "The wind's not even blowing in this direction."

"Run with me, or I'll be done before you stop complaining." He took off again, and she shot after him with a growl.

There were six of them. Couples, from the looks of things. James was watching them through the trees when Victoria arrived.

"I want the youngest female," he announced, then politely waited for her to make the next claim.

"The gangly male."

"Biggest male." He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched them settle down for what was to be their last meal.

"The blonde male."

"His partner."

"Then that makes the last female mine," she finished.

"Of course. Victoria, we just stopped two hours ago. Are you terribly thirsty? I wanted to..." he broke off, watching them laugh and converse.

"I thought only children played with their food," she half-mocked. James shrugged.

"Have it your way then." He lunged, clear across the small meadow, grabbing the largest one as he went so that he could feast in secrecy on the other side of the clearing. Victoria saw him, but the others did not. The had felt him though, and saw that one of their own was missing.

"Where'd he go?" cried a female, probably his mate. Victoria, unable to leap as far, ran behind the woman and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away and breaking her neck before should could scream. James was already finished, and deciding the next way to take his next victim. They continued this pattern until only once was left: the youngest female. Victoria guessed her to be about eighteen, while the rest had been in their early to mid-twenties. James sauntered forward, smirking.

"Hello, dear."

She screamed. Everything had happened to quickly she'd not had a chance to comprehend what was going on, but she knew now, with out a doubt, that she was going to die. It had to be his smile, that deadly, devious grin, or the murderous gleam in his eye. Victoria watched from the shade, mesmerized. He lifted a glittering hand to stroke the shaking girl's hair back.

"They say it's much kinder," he whispered, words still clear to the vampire in the woods. "To take the blood of a human once the human is dead. A quick death, that it; snapped neck, the like. But dead blood is nothing_, nothing," _He drew her near, tilting her head back to admire her jugular, "compared to this. I can hear your heartbeat, you know. And and when I drink your blood I'll be able to hear it too. Do you know what it will sound like?" The girl was too paralyzed with fear to respond. "No? I'll tell you then. It will get faster- yes, even faster than now!- and then, as I begin to drain you, it will slow. And then, it will stop all together. My lips will be right here," he placed them at her throat, "the whole time. Your blood will be hot and sticky, and taste _so _delicious, so _alive_. If I snapped your neck, it would still be warm, but do you really want to deny me the pleasure of feeling it rush into my mouth, almost as though it was eager to be there?" James ran what was certain to feel like an icy tongue across her neck. "Do you know why I came here today? Hm? I found your scent, from what must seem like very far away to a human like you. Not just a human scent, but _yours_. You smell very nice... herbal, almost, but sweeter." He bared his teeth.

It flooded her suddenly, undeniably. They had to go. _Now. _"James!"

His head snapped up, and the girl turned as well. "We have to leave!" Victoria cried, body already leaning towards their only escape: due north.

Rage twisted his features. She ought to have known better than to interrupt as he was about to begin feeding, but this was urgent. "Victoria..." His voice was a raw growl.

"Now, James!" She shot off and less than a second later, he was running beside her, back up the mountain. He didn't speak, but she could feel the wrath rolling off of him until they reach a cliff, several miles off, that looked down on the meadow.

The meadow that was now flooded with people. James sighed a breath of wonder.

"They heard her screams. We could have killed them all, but thirty slaughtered humans would have been so much more conspicuous than five and a girl who has clearly gone mad. The Volturi would have gotten word of the deaths that any vampire would know the cause of, and our scent would have been everywhere..." He laughed suddenly, grasping her by the waist and spun her around.

"My wonderful, helpful Victoria." He set her down, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Useful carrot-top," He brushed his thumb over her cheek, and she grinned involuntarily, basking in the affection she had won. "Let's not run tonight, Victoria. It looks like rain I spotted a cave on our way to the meadow, and I know how you hate the rain."

She continued to smile warmly, enjoying the reward. Running through rain wasn't difficult; she just hated the way it felt on her skin and in her hair.

Once they'd reached the cave, James removed his jacket and used it to quickly sweep the area. Victoria bit her lower lip- a habit she'd carried with her from her human life that she'd never bothered to break- as she watched him. He wore nothing beneath the coat, and she watched the movement of his muscle under his colorless skin.

As though he could feel her eyes on him, he glanced over his shoulder, smirking as his crimson gaze glistened invitingly. Victoria tore her eyes away; she knew the emotions welling within her were purely human, and she hadn't felt them in over a century. But with James around, she felt edgy and aware in ways she never had before; ways she didn't fully understand.

"Come here, Victoria," he murmured, reaching towards her. She extended her arm as well, and quick as a flash, he'd had pulled her against him, cradling her face in his hands. "What year were you born?"

She was startled by the question but answered promptly, "Eighteen forty three."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Do you remember it? Your life before?"

"Yes- and no. No faces, no names... I was in the South, but I couldn't tell you the state. We didn't have a lot of money. Or maybe we did, just not enough. There were eight of us, all girls, and I was the youngest. No brothers, or none that lived long enough to matter. We all needed to be married, but I don't think there was enough to dower all of us. And I was the youngest, so I had little hope of leaving home. But then there was a man- I think he must have loved me. He was rich and I was from a good family; he didn't need the wealth a woman could bring. I was meant to marry him, but then the War started, and the left to fight for the Confederacy. He died, about two years into it. I must have been devastated, because I went to work at a hospital to care for soldiers who had been wounded. Then one day they brought in a man, screaming in pain, begging to be killed, though his only visible wound was a bite mark, on his shoulder. They though it had been an animal... But after several days, he calmed,his fever cooled. I went to take his pulse one morning, and there was none. He opened his eyes, and they were red- he grabbed my wrist and bit me. I screamed, and that must scared him with so many other people around. He fled. And then..." She trailed off.

"I suppose I can guess the ending. So," He twirled a lock of her orange hair thoughtfully around his finger. "You were a southern belle, hm? You don't seem like one."

"No?"

"Well," His tone gave her chills, low and husky as he dropped his head to press cheek to hers. Victoria marveled at the texture- rough satin. Was that even possible? As though he hadn't shaved the morning before he'd been changed.

"You have the looks of one. But at times, it's as though you were raised with the children of today." He moved his hands to her hips, dragging her against him.

"I've spent a lot of time watching humans, and not just when I'm thirsty. I've no interest in the past; I've tried my very hardest to immerse myself in the present. Why live by human limitations of my past if I'm no longer human?"

"I remember the American civil war. You'd be surprised how many humans are changed during wars; there's so much carnage that twenty, thirty, fifty soldiers can vanish in a battle, and no one will suspect a thing. Tell me another thing, Victoria." His hands slid up, curving around her waist. "How many of our kind have you met?"

"The one that changed me," He began to stroke her back as she spoke, dipping beneath her blouse to feel her skin. "Then a mated pair about seventy five years after that," Drawing back slightly to meet her gaze, James unfastened the heavy, durable trousers she wore for their constant traveling, and pushed them down her long, pale legs. "And you." Her breathing was shallow as she watched him. He dropped to his knees and gently traced the curve of her hip and thigh with his nose, caressing the back of her legs.

"Lie down, Victoria," he commanded, authoritive yet tender. She obeyed instantly, on her back in the blink of an eye, and James chuckled, deep in the back of his throat. "I wasn't sure, you know," he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss the hollow of her throat, taking the time to unfasten buttons that could be done away with in half a second. "When I agreed to take you along. But you, my dear," He smoothed his hands along her inner thighs, and grinned darkly as they parted easily. "Have turned out to be a _pleasure _to have."

"James," she whimpered his name as she reached for him, but he caught her wrists and pressed them to the stone floor above her head.

"If what you've told me is true," he continued, releasing her but fully expecting her to remain still, "You've never done this before, have you?"

"Not- not that I remember."

"My dear," His head was at her navel now, tongue tracing patterns on her skin, "_This _you would have remembered."

Victoria shuttered as he moved lower, not entirely certain what she was anticipating, but knew with every fiber of her being that she _needed_ it, needed _James_, needed him to-

He gave a heavy sigh, and began to draw away. She reacted faster than she'd meant to, sitting up and wrapping herself around him.

"Victoria," There was a warning note in his tone, but she ignored it.

"You're leaving!" she accused, moaning as he broke her grip from around his neck.

"Only briefly. I'm going to go get that girl from the meadow. As excellent as you smell," His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of her arousal, "I am still thirsty, and the memory of her scent is beyond distracting. I'll be back, Victoria. Wait here for me." His eyes took in her state with one lingering glance. "And don't be in any hurry to dress, either." And with that, he vanished into the night.

Victoria gave a roar of frustration, rattling the stones around her. The thunder cracked in reponse over head and she rose fluidly, staring out into the wet blackness. He wouldn't appreciate it if she followed him but...

It had seemed that, after all these months, his mindless petting and unintentional touches were going to add up to something. But apparently not; apparently, some human girl's blood held more appeal than she did.

Her desire to sulk contrasted sharply with her desire to obey him, and in the end, she remained naked and curled up on his jacket, still as a statue, waiting for him to return.

The stormed died out around five in the morning, fading to nothing more than a drizzle by seven. At eight, she heard him.

"Morning, sweetheart. Not asleep, are you?" he teased as he entered the cave. "Look, I brought breakfast." She heard two bodies hit the floor and begin to struggle weakly, but kept her eyes closed and back towards him. "Victoria," The brightness vanished from his voice. She rose and afforded him an abrupt glare before reaching for the first captive. A male, in his mid thirties. He stared at her as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What, no 'thank you's?" James lounged casually against the mouth of the cave, arms crossed and a voyeristic gleam in his eyes as he watched her sink her teeth into the man's neck. The human still seemed to be too awestruck to fight.

"I could've gotten something myself," she snarled, letting blood dribble from her lips when she lifted her head to respond. James was next to her in a flash.

"You missed a spot." His tongue flicked across her chin, and she waited until he was finished lapping at her skin to push him away.

"I'm still thirsty." She reached for the second bound man. "And I'm angry at you."

"Victoria," Her name became a caress in his throat as he sidled up behind her, molding his body around hers. She tried to ignore the feeling of his hard, bare abdomen and chest pressing against her exposed back. "Victoria." He kissed her neck. "Are you quite finished with him? We have to go soon."

"Go? Where?"

"First to buy some things. And then, to Siberia."


	2. Chapter 2

They drank excessively on the outskirts of town. They would be in the midst of humans for hours today and needed to be as prepared as possible.

"Do you have the money?"

"In this lovely stolen purse."

James flashed her a quick smile. "Excellent. Remember, you'll need to get lightweight clothing to travel in, and also something for the ship."

Shopping wasn't difficult; decades of experience made her able to glance at an item and decide if it would fit. James vanished to find whatever it was he needed, and Victora gathered the necessities rapidly. She enjoyed herself a bit more picking out dresses she knew would be done away with the moment they arrived in Europe, and when she saw James across department, purchases in hand and eyes searching, she grabbed one final item and ducked into the fitting room.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a woman's dressing area and I can't allow you in." Victoria smirked as she heard the attendant's words, adjusting her new attire.

"You don't understand," James's voice was fluid and urgent. "My sister is in there and she's chronically indecisive; if I don't see what she's wearing and tell her what to buy, she may have a meltdown right here. And I warn you, she isn't quiet."

"I... I suppose..." Victoria guessed the woman was stepping aside, because a second later, James was outside her cubicle.

"Victoria?" he called innocently, as if he couldn't trace her scent to this very spot.

"In here, brother!" she sang back, before flinging aside the curtain and stepping out. She posed herself carefully; one hand raised to rest on the frame near the top of the stall, the other on her cocked hip. She tilted her head to the side and pouted, pushing her lower lip out and furrowing her brow. "I can't decide." Her tone was kittenish. "What do you think?"

"It matches your hair," he replied levelly, taking in the lacy red lingerie and spiked heels she wore in a brief sweep.

"I know," She shook her vibrant mane. "But I liked the black too." Black, like his eyes as he stared at her- though surely her couldn't be thirsty? They'd just fed!

"Well, let's see the black then." His voice had dropped several octaves, and his eyes darted to the sales woman- she was now folding clothes disinterestedly.

"Of course. Help me with this?" She turned and nodded at clasp on the brassiere. He unfastened it, running his fingertips down her back as he stepped away.

"And... Don't look real fast, alright?" Victoria adopted a slightly uneducated-sounding banter.

"I'll close my eyes." He continued to stare, and she shimmied out of her costume into the next before turning to face him again.

"I got shoes to match this one too." She flung her leg out, resting the stilleto on the opposite wall, near James' elbow. "You wanna see them?"

He captured her ankle and examine the shoe thoughfully as his other hand massaged her calf. "Get them both," he suggested. She giggled and wrapped the extended leg around his waist, pulling thier bodies close.

"Feel how soft," she murmured, lacing her fingers behind his neck and arching her back, offering her upper body to his touch. She gave a tiny gasp his shock, however, when his hand dipped between where they were pressed closest, stroking the silk.

"Soft indeed," He leaned forward to nip at her neck. "And wet," he continued, too quietly for human ears.

Victoria lifted her other leg, twining herself close to him and burying her face in his neck. "_James,_"

A sudden crash drew their attention, and they looked up to see the horrified sales assistant.

James had lived too many lifetimes for embarassment. "We were just checking prices," he explained with a sweet smile.

* * *

"Oh, this is... oh, _look_ at it!" Victoria scampered into the cabin and twirled delightedly, flinging her bags aside carelessly.

"Bed looks comfortable," James commently dryly, and Victoria flung herself upon it.

"It is," she confirmed, arms outstretched, grinning up at the ceiling.

"Now, I've gotten a list of the passengers and their room numbers, but we shouldn't drink until we're at least a day or two out to sea, on the off chance someone notices they're missing. Remember, only the ones that are traveling alone."

Victoria bobbed her head in agreement, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin in her hand. "May I take off this hat and these gloves?"

"Did you want to go back on deck?"

"No, not yet."

"Then feel free." James removed his own brimmed hat and gloves, then his jacket. Victora tossed her sunhat, chiffon scarf and kid gloves in the same direction as the bags, and reached into the purse for the bright red lipstick she'd insisted on purchasing as well, simply adoring how brightly it contrasted to her pale skin.

"Oh James," she sighed, watching her reflection in the gilded mirror as she brushed her hair. "Just look at me. _This _is how I was meant to live. Not in caves."

"You want a permanent residence? Go ask the Volturi if they'll have you," he replied acridly. Victoria bristled at his cold tone.

"I didn't mean anything by it," she defended, applying yet another coat of the lipstick and rising to face him. "You know I wouldn't want to leave you."

"Do you think a body can fit through this window?"

"Pardon?" She stared at him, thrown.

"This window. Do you think we'll have to throw the bodies off the main deck or do you think they'll fit through here?"

Victoria's shoulders sagged. "As long as they're not too fat," she replied defeatedly, kicking her shoes off.

"Good. Now, there's a ball tonight in celebration of the voyage. Did you want to go, or did you want to sit in here and sulk?"

* * *

Victoria admired herself one final time in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was perfect- a splendidly elegant twist at the nape of her neck, and her gown was deep navy satin, form-fitting and unadorned. It was sleeveless, brushed the floor and was low cut, but not so far as to make her appear to be some sort of harlot. Around her neck, she fastened a chain of diamonds she'd swiped from the jewelery counter on the way out during their earlier shopping spree.

"Are you _quite _ready to go yet?" James growled from the other side of the door.

"Absolutely!" A final application of her lipstick, and she opened the door. "What do you think?"

"Fine," he replied vaguely. Victoria tried to ignore her crushing dissappointment at his indifference. She spun once, and glanced at him hopefully. He was adjusting his cuffs. "Do you want to preen, or go dance?"

She shot him an irritable look, and took his arm."Let's go then. You know, every other man on board this ship won't be able to take his eyes off me."

"Yet somehow, I don't see them as any sort of threat." James yawned, and she _knew _he was being intentionally infuriating- she hadn't felt the desire to yawn since she had felt the need to sleep; well over a hundred years ago.

When they reached the ballroom, however, Victoria immediately forgave him- her excitement far overpowered her sullen attitiude.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the throng of humans, their scent intoxicating, but her delight even more overwhelming. The band was already playing and James, who had frozen for a moment, eyes absorbing the feast around them, pulled her close. She loved the way his mouth curled up at on corner, and how his hand felt on her waist. She laughed as they spun- true to her word, gathering the attention of all the men around her- but paid them no mind. Victoria was giddy, an emotion she didn't recall feeling since her human life.

"You know, I once had threes beaux ask me to the Hansons' barbeque, and I turned them all down because I wanted to spend the time there with Henry. Well, Mr, Yanly, that is; _you_ know how things are," Victoria informed James, flashing a flirtatious smile. The second the words left her mouth, her expression froze.

"I don't know where that came from," she admitted, and James chuckled at her bafflement.

"Probably your human life, my dear. You had a southern accent, too."

"Did I really?" she asked, stunned. He nodded affirmatively. "Henry Yanly... Do you think he was the man I was going to marry?"

"Or the man you were going to sleep with once you were married," he suggested casually, twirling her effortlessly.

"Oh, hush!" she scolded with a laugh. "I'm sure I wasn't that kind of girl."

"First name basis before marriage? _Highly _frowned upon," he teased.

"Excuse me?" They both paused. "May I cut in?"

Victoria was about to refuse, but James stepped aside graciously. "But of course." She gave her previous partner a glare, but her view was quicky blocked by the newcomer.

"Hello, I'm Thomas."

"Victoria," she announced shortly. She supposed he was handsome enough for a mortal, but her eyes still hunted for James.

"Pardon my intrusion, but surely you must realize you captured the attention of every man in the Atlantic ocean?"

Finally satsified that James was out of sight, she turned defeatedly to the human. "Have I? Surely you flatter me." Her tone was flat, but the man didn't notice.

"And the envy of every woman, I should think. Where are you from, Victoria?"

"America, you?"

"Well," he laughed slightly. "I assumed America. Whereabouts, in America? I'm from Boston."

"Oh really? Me too!" she exclaimed with false delight.

He gushed about 'their' hometown for the rest of the dance. As it was ending, he said, "It was wonderful to meet you, Victoria."

She nodded, and turned quickly to find James- his scent was lost in all the delicious human smells.

"May I have this dance?" It seemed that, because one soul had been brave enough to steal the radiant lady away from her partner, every other man was going to have his turn. After the fourth song, it became clear that James was not going to appear to take her back, instead abandoning her with insipid-minded humans while he entertained himself elsewhere.

The night, meant to be wonderful, turned into a dragging affair, as strange human after human begged a dance and, with James still nowhere to be seen, Victoria submitted to their compliments and the occasional innuendo, careful never to misstep and crush their weak feet.

It was well past midnight when she drew away at last, claiming exhaustion. She trudged back to her cabin alone, crushed and miserable, inncorrectly certain the night couldn't possibly get worse. Pulling her hair out of it's drooping twist, she rattled the doorknob- and found it locked. With a growl of frustration, she sharply twitched her wrist, and the knob snapped off into her hand, easily breaking the lock.

"James?"

"Oh, please, help me!" The pleading voice took her by surprise, high and terrified, and a pounding heartbeat filling the air around her. I took less than a second for her eyes to adjust, and when they did, she gave a cry of horror.

It wasn't out of pity- in fact, she hated the woman more than she could recall ever despising a creature in her entire existence. Despite the young woman's mangled wrist and bruised body, the jealousy was blinding because James, _her _James! was pressed close against her, their bodies sliding together, his hands moving over her.

"James!" Victoria cried. If she could still cry, tears would be blinding her as she stared at them, sickened but unable to rip her gaze away. James' eyes flickered up at her wail, and her grinned widely at her. There was a flash of teeth, and the woman gave a final, gasping sob, before going limp as James efficiently drained her.

"So fragile..." he murmured thoughtfully, sitting up and lifting the woman's body easily. "And she was so eager too, to follow me in here- began to panic, you see, when I accidentally crushed her wrist. Humans are so very breakable." He shook his head in mock sorrow, and moved over to the window, sliding her out into the sea. If he was conscious of her devastation he ignored it, moving to the bathroom and turning the water on.

Victoria fled, mindlessly flying through the corridors of the ship, down and back up level after level, leaving all she past with no more than the impression of airflow. She didn't still until she finally found herself on deck, exposed to the night air. There were few people around; most had drifted off to sleep by now. She walked to the edge, staring blankly into the inky sea.

_He didn't promise anything._ Not love nor loyalty, but she still should be treated with some decency! But Victoria knew that, in all honesty, she wasn't interested in respect. She wanted touched, to be kissed and caressed and made love to with any sort of regularity. They'd come so close before, but it was as though something always stopped him- a new scent, a sudden disinterest... _Why _couldn't she hold his attention? Perhaps if she showed him the same coldness, he would relent, decide he preferred her to any other distraction.

"_Victoria,_" She'd been so preoccupied, his sudden presence startled her. His hands smoothed down her shoulders, and his lips pressed to her neck. She remained still. In response, he molded his body to hers, arms tight around her waist. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

The water looked anything but inviting. He moved his grip to her hips, pushing her against the railing, still close behind. "We'll jump together."

But how could she deny him?


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to go to Paris."

"I don't particularly care what you want."

"What are you in such a hurry for anyway? You still haven't told me why we're going to Siberia." Victoria sat up in her bath, the foamy bubbles still nearly to her chin, watching James as he leaned over the sink.

"I want to hunt one of the Children of the Moon, before they're extinct." His tone was casual to the normal listener- Victoria heard the quiver of excitement beneath the blasé words. However, the statement terrified her- if her skin wasn't already white, she would have blanched.

"You're joking," she whispered, knowing he was not.

"The Volturi want them gone, so they're vanishing quickly; this may be the last chance for one of the greatest challenges of my existance."

"James, this isn't funny- they could destroy you!" She moved to the edge of the tub, gripping the porcelain rim just lightly enough to not crush it.

"That's where you come in handy, isn't it? You can warn me when it's about to become just to much." He pulled his shirt off as he spoke and Victoria paused, distracted.

"It's still dangerous," she muttered, working to keep her train of thought as he stepped out of his trousers.

"Mind if I join you?" If she'd said 'no' he would have gotten in anyway, and 'no' was the last thought on her mind. He nimbly climbed into the bath, fitting himself behind her and locking his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to watch you get hurt." Victoria mumbled, trying very hard to concentrate as he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Do you truly believe that anything can hurt me?" His confidence bordered on arrogant, but Victoria couldn't help but to privately agree. He was untouchable; powerful and brilliant. She couldn't dream of anything that might cause him harm.

The water was hot, even by human standards, and James scooped up handfuls of it to pour down Victoria's neck. She tilted her head back against his shoulder, and he reached out for an ornate little bottle on a golden stand beside the clawfoot tub. He poured a bit of the contents into his hand.

"Move forward." he commanded, and when she did, he began to work the shampoo to a rich lather in her hair. His movements were tender and thorough, stroking her temples, forhead, and the nape of her neck, determined to make sure not a single hair went ignored. He then tilted her head back into the water, painstakingly rinsing away every sud. When he finished with that, James reached for the soap. His touch was slick as it moved over her shoulders and breasts, kneading and massaging her silky skin. Victoria moaned softly and pressed against him, longing to be even closer.

And then, he rose and stepped out of the bath, reaching for a towel.

"_James!_" The tone may have sounded like a whine if it wasn't full of fury.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"_Why?_" she exploded, spraying water as she leapt up. Her high, girlish lilt was choked with rage. James smiled lightly, unperturbed by the obvious beginings of a tantrum as he secured the towel around his waist.

"Do you not know me at all, my little fiery-headed pet?" he asked, seeming amused.

"I do! I know you better than anyone, better than anybody has ever known you!"

"Then perhaps," he grinned at her, "you could tell me what I look for, what I _exist _for."

"You..." She appeared thrown by the question. "Blood. Human blood." Did any vampire exist for anything else?

"Any human blood, Victoria?" He was standing by the door that led back to their bedroom, arms crossed as he watched her intently.

"Blood that... appeals to you especially. That smells particularly attractive, or that's difficult to attain-"

"_Yes,_" he breathed. "Precisely. A challenge, my dear." His smile had turned superior, and Victoria was not immediately familiar with the emotion welling within her; it was stifling and sicking, making it difficult to speak.

Humiliation.

"You see, it's a little too easy. I will, eventually. But now, I was thinking I would go for a drink."

'_Eventually'?_ As in, whenever there was nothing more interesting nearby? Whenever it was convenient or when he was _bored_?

"How _dare _you!" she shreiked. A red haze had veiled her gaze as she stared at James, and she could hardly form a coherent thought.

She lunged. Every ounce of her strength powered the leap, and her arms were outstretched, hands twisted into claws. At that moment, she wanted nothing more but to rip him to pieces. However, she had not accounted for his faster reflexes, nor his quick evasion, stepping neatly to the side and allowing her to crash through the wall.

"My, my, _temper_..." he tutted softly, following her into the other room, chuckling softly as he did. She sat in a heap, slightly disoriented, but when she spotted him, her anger returned and she sprang up. She launched herself at him again but this time he caught her, swinging her around and flinging her into the bureau.

"_Victoria!_" he roared, all trace of humor gone as crouched defensively, and baring his teeth. "Control yourself!"

"_No!" _she screamed, coiling to attack again. "I won't! You treat me like an animal, a lap dog to push aside when you tire of me! You promised you would treat me well!"

"And you think I don't?" When she jumped at him this time, he caught her by the waist, threw to the floor and dropped on top of her, pinning her with his weight. Victoria was reminded of their first encounter, but this time, she fought back. "Have I ever denied you sustanance, or abused you? Neglected you?" he hissed. "Have I?" James didn't wait for and answer. "No, never," he spat, rising to his feet to glare at her nude form.

Victoria lifted to her feet as well, still livid. "I want you to treat me-"

"Like what? An equal?" He gripped her arms, shaking her slightly. "You are _not,_ Victoria. And you willingly agreed to that when I permitted you to come with me."

"Hey!" Their heads snapped towards the door. "Hey, is everything alright in there?" Clearly, Victoria's loss of composure had attracted some other passengers. James acted quickly, re-tying the towel around his middle, grabbing Victoria's lipstick and smearing it messily across her mouth, and taking her tenderly in his arms. This all took less than a second.

"Please!" his voice cracked theatrically, "oh please, come in!" The door burst open, revealing four alarmed looking crew members. James crushed Victoria to him, as though trying to sheild her. "There was a man!" he cried, "I was in the bath, and I heard him out here- he may have hurt my wife; she's so upset. He had an axe- look what he did to the wall and the dresser! My dear," he rocked Victoria gently, "Sir, hand me that blanket please." The man seemed too stunned to do anything but comply, and James wrapped the sheet around her. "Please, you must go find him before he hurts anyone else! He was about five foot ten, short brown hair and a scar of his cheek. Please, go!"

Three of the four sprinted off, shouting to raise the alarm. The last observed them nervously. "If her comes back, I'll help you-"

James marched unconcernedly across the room and snapped the man's neck. "Out the window Victoria- Thanks to you and your damned temper, we have to swim the rest of the way to Europe."


	4. Chapter 4

"I see land!_ Finally_; James, where are we?"

"I can't be sure from here, but it doesn't appear to be a town, which is helpful." he was still being coolly distant, and increased the pace of his strokes, forcing Victoria to struggle in the effort of keeping up. When they reached the shore, Victoria could have kissed the land. "We'll have to wait here to dry, and then head south- there must be a city that way, I can smell it," he told her as began to take clothing out of the bag he'd grabbed before jumping off the ship.

"James..." Victoria frowned as he turned towards the sea, becoming a statue as he waited for his clothes to dry. He was still angry with her loss of composure and her disobedience, and had ignored her since they'd begun swimming. "I was irritated, alright? Say something!" she cried, stifling the desire to stamp her foot impatiently. He remained silent, and with a Victoria wondered just how far she could press her luck. Coyly, she sidled up beside him, the top of her head almost reaching his chin. "James," she sighed, inhaling deeply. She loved his scent; tainted with brine from the sea at the moment, but still a most unique combination of pepper, cedar, smoke and grass. Her hands lifted to stroke his flawless skin, which glinted in the late afternoon sun. "You can't just _ignore_ me forever." Still, he was a statue; a thirsty statue, Victoria realized from his black eyes. "Oh, come on-" she murmured, twining her arms around his middle and pressing her lips to his chest. While she had jumped ship at his command, he had taken the time to gather what they would need and a put on a pair of shorts- shorts on which Victoria now tugged at the waistband of.

The blow was abrupt and the crack shattered the peace surrounding them; Victoria was sprawled in the shallows, blinking in shock. James' expression hadn't changed, in fact, he didn't appear to have moved at all but to strike her. Victoria bared her teeth, snarling softly as she rose to her feet. "Fine. Have it your way then." Sulkily, she moved beside him, stilling herself as he had. However, Victoria had never been patient or calm; her eyes flickered left and right over the sea, and within minutes, she was darting around the beach, picking up remarkable shells and examining the trees beyond the shore. The hours passed and her boredom increased. She could feel James' exasperation as she kicked at sand, caught small fish in the shallows, and checked every minute or two to see if their belongings were dry yet.

"Did you not keep _any _of my pretty dresses?"

"Be thankful I brought you clothing at all," he snarled. Victoria grinned, pleased that he'd responded.

"It's still a bit damp, but I think I can put it on. Came we go now?"

* * *

They arrived in Le Havre less than fifteen minutes later, just as darkness was falling. James wasted no time in beginning the hunt. He strode confidently to a doorway on the first street they arrived at, inhaling deeply.

"A woman and a child," he announced softly, before raising a hand and knocking briskly. After several moments, the door opened.

"_Oui?_"

"_Bonjour, ma chérie,_" he murmured, teeth glittering as he grinned widely, menacingly. The woman's eyes filled with trepidation and she back away from the open doorway, babbling nervously in French. James followed her into the house and Victoria trailed behind him, curious.

"I was in rather a hurry, but fortunately, there will be no need to settle tonight."

Her hand was scrabling for a telephone but James was beside her in an instant, plucking the reciever from her hand and crushing it. "Now, you wouldn't want any interruptions, would you?"

The woman remained silent, eyes terrified and confused. She clearly didn't understand a word he spoke, but James continued to dictate for his own pleasure. A soft wail rose from the next room, and the fear in the woman's eyes turned to horror.

"I'd like to meet your child, if I might?" he strode through the door and the woman bolted after him, screaming, pleading, furiously attemping to harm or distract him. Casually, James reached back and broke her jaw, efficiently silencing her. Then, he went over to tenderly lift the crying infant.

"Hush, hush, little one," he crooned soothingly. The girl seemed shocked into silence by his icy skin, and hiccuped quietly as she stared up at him with large, wet eyes. "There, there," The woman no longer fought, but was paralyzed with evident despair as she watched her daughter.

"You, madam smell lovely. Like basil and... Victoria, what else? I can't quite..."

"Bergamot," Victoria supplied softly. Usually, she would have no problem with breaking in and eliminating an entire household, but this was different. The human he cradled so gently could only be months old, if that.

"Precisely. Basil and bergamot. But your little baby- well, she smells even better. Milk and almonds and pistachios, simply delicious..." he inhaled deeply, eyes closed. The woman whimpered, gaze agonized.

"_S'il vous plait..._" The words were garbled and were forced through her ruined mouth, but the meaning couldn't be more clear as tears streamed down her face.

James lifted the girl closer, and then, with a sigh, placed her back in the cradle. "It would be a waste; she hardly has any blood in her. I'll come back for her in a decade or two, but for now..." He turned back to the baby's mother, and sprang.

* * *

"You're in luck, dear. It would seem that Paris is directly along our path of travel; we can be there in an hour if there are no stops, and you keep up."

"How far?"

"Hundred and ten miles, approximately. Let's go."

With a wide grin of delight, Victoria shot after him. Now that neither were thirsty, they could run without distractions. "When we get there, James," she began as she flew along beside him, "can we go see the Eiffle Tower? And the Louvre? I've never been to Europe before, never actually been outside North and South America, I don't really know why, but I've _read_ about them, and Paris seems so fantastically-"

"Victoria, shut _up_. If you don't stop talking, we're going _around_ the city and not looking at anything." James was not known to make empty threats, and she fell silent immediately. True to his word, they were there in less than an hour, and despite herself, Victoria gave a tiny squeal of glee, and James rolled his eyes.

"After we see everything I want to get a room at an obscenely expensive hotel with a view of all of Paris, and a huge bathtub," she informed him brightly.

"Anything you wish, dear, as long as you promise, in exchange, to not insist on such pointless frivolity until our return from this expedition. We won't be making anymore stops like this until we're on the way back. I assume you remember that caves suffice just as well as shelter?"

"Yes, James," she replied dutifully, a bit disappointed that this was to be their only sabbatical from traveling in the wilderness, but terribly excited none the less.

"You know, it's going to rain tomorrow- you might wait until then so there are more open attractions, more things to see. We could go to your fancy resort tonight, and leave late tomorrow."

"Sounds lovely. But James," Suddenly, her voice was far too innocent. "You left all my lovely gowns on that ship. I'll have nothing to _wear_ to a nice hotel. Neither will you." She blinked up at him, crimson eyes imploring. "All the very best designers sell clothes in Paris- I promise, I won't even insist on carrying them with me. I'll just get one! _Please_?"

Victoria could hardly believe her luck, a half hour later, when she walked out of the upscale boutique with a bag over one arm and a hatbox in the other hand. James wore a less expensive, less extravagant suit, but still looked affluent enough to fit in at any osentatious hotel. Victoria ducked into a darkened alleyway to change, and when she emerged, took James's proffered arm.

"Where to, _ma belle?_" He'd never bothered to learn another language, but one did not forget snipets or popular phrases, and his accent was flawless. Victoria smiled cheerfully.

"Let's go find the biggest, most expensive hotel in the city. If this is the last bath I'm going to have for a while, it had better be in a huge tub. I think I still smell salty."

"You-" Suddenly, James stiffened, dropping her arm as his head whipped towards an open window of the building they were passing. He bared his teeth, a low snarl slipping through his lips.

"_Bon soir, mon ami._"

Victoria turned as well with a small gasp, and saw what had alerted James. She recognized the scent a moment later: light, pleasant, airy, and decidedly not human. He leaned against the frame of the window, smiling easily, crimson eyes bright.

"My name is Laurent," he introduced casually, leaping gracefully to stand before them. He held out a friendly hand to James, who took it rather warily. Victoria sensed no threat from the newcomer, but was rather offended the he addressed James when he spoke, hardly acknowledging her.

"Are you new to Paris? Staying long?" The words were slightly guarded, the true inquiry apparent. He wondered if his territory was in danger, and wished to know if their presence was a threat.

"New, yes, and leaving tomorrow. My companion wished to see the grand 'City of Lights', but we're headed to Siberia."

"Siberia, you say?" His posture relaxed, and James eased back in response. "What, pray tell, are you going out there for? The population is comparatively sparse to what you might find in Europe and- by your accent, I would presume you hark from America?"

"Yes- and I will be returning to the States whenever my business has finished. I intend to track and hunt a Child of the Moon."

Laurent's easygoing expression vanished. "Are you employeed by the Volturi, then? Caius ordered them all destroyed..."

James grinned dangerously, razor teeth gleaming. "Not at all. Just up for a bit of excitement; thrills can be _so_ hard to come by."

Laurent's look of shocked admiration melted into skepticism. "You're tracking for fun?"

"Indeed."

"Well," he continued, sounding detached and superior, "I wish you luck."

"You don't believe I can kill one?" James's posture was defensive again, eyes narrowed.

"They're dangerous; wild and unpredictable. The Volturi have half to guard out, taking them down one at a time. You and your twitchy female intend to do what a squadron of trained killers struggle with?" Victoria hissed at his rudeness, but James's lips curled upwards.

"No." His smile was easy. Deadly. "I intend to do it alone."

Laurent chuckled softly, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"If you say so," he replied, still doubtfull. "Your confidence is astounding, but rather unrealistic. But," he hesitated, looking suddenly self concious. "If you do succeed, you might pass through Paris on your way back to America. I would be interested in hearing of your tale. I've been alone in Paris a long time, and if you were looking to increase your numbers-"

"No _thank _you," Victoria spat, enraged. James gave her a brief, furious glare, before replying coolly,

"I'll consider it, and either way, I _will_ be back to visit."

Laurent nodded, face impassive. "I bid you have a pleasant stay in my city."

"Thank you."

He bowed his head, and vanished into the night. James waited silently until the newcomer's scent had faded before turning to Victoria, eyes flashing, voice low and dangerous.

"You are never _ever_ to do that _ever _again, do you understand me?"

Victoria bristled. "He was rude, calling me your 'twitchy female', like I wasn't standing right there, like I couldn't hear or understand him!"

"You have clearly spent too much time in the presence of humans, my dear, and this ridiculous new age of feminism! It's infinitely worse than the twenties, and frankly it's humiliating- _apparently _human men have become too weak willed to control their women, and I assure you, women are _not _difficult to control! Most of our kind have not digressed to the point where _females-_" he made the word sound like a filthy curse, "-are in charge of covens or pairs, and you embarassed me by answering for what was clearly and entirely _my _decision. Come on," he snarled, grabbing her arm and hauling her down the sidewalk alongside him.

He took her to the expensive hotel she wanted, and booked the Presidential suite for the night. He ordered room service because champagne and strawberries looked lovely sitting untouched on the table, and called up for all kinds of decadent soaps, bubbles, and perfumes for her bath. She could feel the wrath rolling off him in waves at he stared, unseeing, out onto the Paris skyline. It was nearly four in the morning when Victoria, wrapped up in a fluffy white, complementary Four Seasons robe, slipped out onto the balcony to stand beside him.

"I'm _sorry _James." He wasn't interested in her fierce self-righteousness, but her pitiful submission caused him to relent almost instantly.

"You must behave yourself, Victoria, if I am to take you along with me," he chastised gently, taking her into his arms to stroke her bright, damp hair.

"I know, and I'll be good, I promise. From now on, anyone else we see, I won't say a word, not unless you tell me to. I'll be very good."

"I know you will," he murmured softly. "I know."

* * *

(A/N: What, did you think James _wasn't _a misogynist? Your reviews make my day. And I kinda wanna write a Gianna/Felix smutfic (because _obviously_ I don't have enought to do!) because I think they make an interesting pair and Felix is kind of a manwhore, which is always entertaining :) Anyway, what do you think?)


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going to start, James? How do you plan to do this?"

"When will you stop asking questions and learn to just trust me?" James sighed, slowing to a halt.

"I'm simply curious." She stopped beside him, and he tugged thoughtfully on a lock of her bright hair.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Meow."

He laughed, a surprisingly warm sound, and furrowed his fingers through her hair. "My dear, it's very simple. We listen to stories- the humans in these rural villages see more than anyone knows- their towns are ravaged my the Children of the Moon, and any real authority ignores thier tales as insanity. Mass homicides, they'd rule. It's amazing how blind humans can be when they don't want to see," he murmured, tickling the sensitive spot beneath her chin. Victoria purred playfully, and he drew her closer to run his hand up and down her back.

"And once I get the scent, it should be simple."

"If you say so- you're the boss," she sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. He petted her several moments longer, before turning away and darting back along their path.

They ran for hours, mostly in silence. They stopped to feed in towns when they were thirsty, but James clearly had only the hunt in mind. They stayed carefully out of sight in the sunshine, and were able to run more freely in the night, but James didn't halt other than to eat until the rain began.

"James..." She didn't mean to complain- in fact, she had been very good for nearly a week on the long trek to Asia. He glanced irritably at her, but after a moment, he slowed.

"The brush over there is thick enought to keep you dry, and there's a town a few miles off. I'm going for a drink. You will remain here under any condition, understood?" he commanded. She nodded ducked gratefully beneath the foliage, curling up and listening to the quick, retreating footsteps, then the pattering of the rain when James was gone.

He'd been out nearly an hour when she felt it. The calm relaxation that was the nearest she could come to sleeping was washed away, to be replaced with the familiar, tugging need to flee. She was up before a coherent thought could form, and then she froze.

James had told her to stay. Very specifically not to move from this spot.

The moment of hesitation was all it took- suddenly, her arms were wrenched back, and she was forced, face-first, into the dirt. She tried to struggle but was held immobile. The male holding her yelled in a foreign language to another, but Victoria was certain that if they meant death for her, she would surely be burning by now.

"Release me, now! I am not alone, he's coming back for me, let _go_!" she cried, still unable to move. She was either ignored or not undertstood, and her captor hauled her up, and a dark cloth was placed over her eyes. "This is ridiculous, you can't kidnap me!" She was being carried now, wrists still tightly held as they flew through the forest.

It had to be at least an hour before they slowed. More words were exchanged, and Victoria was shoved roughly forward. The hands released her, and the sound of a door closing echoed behind her. She ripped away the blindfold, and found herself staring at dozen pairs of wide red eyes.

The room was darkened, roughly hewn of rock and wood, and appeared to be quite breakable. Every vampire that stared back at her was female, all in the age range from late teens to early thirties. They were silent as they regarded her, and she ignored them, drawing an arm back in preparation to demolish the prison and flee.

Immediately, the hut was filled with alarmed cries, and ten women fell upon her. She could tell she might be stronger than any individual there, but together, there was no chance of victory. The restraining hands became gentle when she stopped fighting, and lead her tenderly to the center of the room. She was surrounded on all sides.

"What are we _doing _in here? Why haven't we fled? Where are we?"

"Engleesh," one woman declared over the murmurs of the others, and short, shapely brunette strode forward.

"I thought so," she said demurely, "But it was difficult to tell over the noise. I'm Kayleen." Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

"I'm Victoria. What's going on?"

"Please if you don't mind Victoria, might you keep your voice down? We don't want to upset them. All your questions will be answered. They will kill us if we flee, and if an escape attempt is made by one, many will be punished." She shuttered slightly. "We are kept, dear, is all. It isn't so bad once you become adapted to it. They won't feed you for a while, but after that, you'll get a human every other day."

"But what _is _this?"

"A tribe. We're in India. The runners find us women, and food. We stay in here during the day, but we're taken out in the open in the evening and at night. We learn each other's languages in the day- today Lian is teaching us Mandarin. We haven't gotten to English yet, but soon everyone here will speak it as well as we."

Surely you're not just... accepting this?" Victoria hissed, aghast.

"We have no choice, not if we want to survive. Not if we want to drink."

Victoria could not focus on the soft voices as they translated word after word, phrase after phrase. It was nearly dawn- she could see the changing light creeping under the slats of the shack.

Suddenly the door was yanked open. Victoria looked up hopefully- but it was only another cowed looking woman- and then another. And another. At least a dozen more crammed into the space, with a single male guard behind them. Victoria monopolized upon the oppurtunity.

"There's been some sort of mistake, you must let me go!"

The door slammed shut.

The day streched on- she kept hoping that James would arrive to rescue her, but there was no such luck. Around noon, there had been a small commotion, but beyond that, no disruption had hinted at his arrival. She refused to converse with the fellow captives, and at twilight, the door opened again.

Before Victoria could open her mouth to beg once more for freedom, the guard seized her wrists and nodded at the other women. They lined up neatly, and as Victoria was hauled forward, they followed single file. Out in the open, she looked around wildly. For all that it was constructed mostly of jungle finds, the compound appeared to be quite luxurious. There was an open a pen on the far side they appeared to be being led towards, but a large, free air gathering space was adorned with silks and gold, in addition to the wood and leaves decor. And, lounging on a cushioned settee and chatting amiably with a bronze-colored male who was clearly the leader, was James.

"James!" she yelled, relief flooding her. "Oh, thank goodness. James, _help_!"

He didn't look up from his conversation.

"James!" He certainly heard her- why wouldn't he do something? The guard rolled his eyes and shoved her through the gate of the enclosure. She could have easily broken free, but remembered Kayleen's warning. "James," she growled under her breath, furious now.

Meanwhile, James spoke easily with the chief.

"... And I do apologize for her behavior. She's quite obedient to me, but can be difficult around strangers."

"I would like to see that- but perhaps after she's calmed down and we've had a drink. Fascinating hair, she has."

"That's why I decided to take her with me. I must ask, are the Volturi not concerned by the large gathering of our kind you keep here?"

The other chuckled. "My friend, that pompous Italian gang has no jurisdiction here. We elude them quite efficiently. In fact," he gestured at on of the guards, who took one of the females from the rest and disappeared into the forest villa. "I want to show you some thing."

"Oh?" James looked curious, but Victoria could detect a wary hunch to his shoulders. Not that she cared, disloyal bastard. She hoped churlishly that it was something that would eat him. Then she immediately took the thought back and apologized fervently with her mind.

"Nothin to fear, although I must ask you refrain from any sudden movements or loud sounds. You see?" The woman was returning with something cradled in her arms. "My son."

James's eyes widened in shock, and Victoria gasped quietly, but none of the others seemed alarmed.

He was a beautiful little boy, dark skined with shining curls. Victoria immediately felt her initial horror disapate, and felt herself softening towards the child. His eyes were bright red- clearly a vampire baby, clearly forbidden, but still Victoria wished to hold him.

James did not seem to feel the same way. He was leaning slightly away from the giggling toddler, face an impassive mask.

"Very interesting indeed."

"Not my true son, obviously, but my boy that I found, picked out. Come here, precious one," he took the child from the woman's arms, and the boy screeched in delight. Victoria looked around at the other women. They were all smiling affectionately at the little one as well.

"He's just been fed, but that won't keep him from being greedy while there is blood around. Take him back," he commanded as he handed him off to the guards again. "And bring out our supper."

After all the men had gorged themselves, the remaining humans were given to women, one for each, as Kayleen had promised. She had also said that Victoria would go thristy, but there was most certainly a person alloted to her. She grabbed the nearest human and, once all the other women had begun to drink, sank her teeth into the victim's throat, eyes darting about nervously. Once she was done, the guards quickly took the bodies, and one grabbed Victoria by the arm.

"Let go! What are you doing?" She was ignored, but fell silent when she realized they were taking her over to James. He still hadn't acknowledged her presence.

"Here you are, friend," the guard announced, releasing her by his feet.

"Oh, _him_ you speak English for?" she snarled, but an abrupt glare from James silenced her. He reached behind his head to seize a pillow, and dropped on the ground before him.

"Sit."

She did so, worried by the irrate look he was giving her. Had she upset him by being captured? Did he blame her for interrupting their journey?

She relaxed slightly when she felt his fingers thread through her hair. Part of her knew she ought to be offended by the gesture- he was, after all, petting her as though she were some sort of lap dog in front of this crowd- but his hand was warm and reassuring. He continued to speak over her head as though she weren't there and she leaned slightly into his touch.

A sharp tap drew her attention. His fingers on the back of her head appeared to be randomly twirling her fiery hair, but she realized suddenly that there was a particular pattern.

Letters.

His finger moved in a single downward squiggle. 'S'. He lifted it, and started the next. A vertical line intercepted perpedicularly by a horizontal one. 'T'

_A-Y-S-I-L-E-N-T. _Stay silent. She could do that. He began again: _P-L-A-Y-A-L-O-N-G. _That was easy enough too. Play along with what though? One final command: _O-B-E-Y._ Well. Fine then. The gave the tiniest of nods, and his hand dipped down to stroke her neck. She kept her eyes lowered demurely, relaxation flooding her after an entire day of worry and stress.

The leader was still talking. "It is late friend; you can choose to retire in any of our spare chambers, or stay out here with the guard and several others of my companions."

"I appreciate your hospitality; I would be grateful for whatever accomodations you would offer."

"Of course. Phillipe," A dark, lanky vampire strode into view when he was called. "Take our friend to his room."

Phillipe nodded and turned; James rose to follow, indicating with a jerk of his chin that Victoria should come as well. She rose and trailed close behind him while they were led to another antechamber. It was dimly lit by torches. The walls seemed to be made of bamboo, and the ceiling was thatched. A wide, low bed piled high with animal furs and swathed with red silk drapes was in the center of the room. A water pump in the corner over a tightly woven basket provided place to wash, and there were braided wool rugs scattered about.

"Here you are," Phillipe announced, then quietly ducked out, closing the door behind him.

"This is certainly much nicer than where they keep the women. Beds seem a bit superflous though. James,"

He was bent over the basin, washing his face and neck with the cool water.

"I'm sure the women see these rooms enough, and use the beds too. Surely you don't think they keep them around for decoration?"

Victoria was quiet for a moment. "This place is dreadful," she whispered. James shrugged, pulling his shirt off.

"You approve!" she gasped, horrified. "You would live like this, really?"

"No. I imagine it would get quite dull. But I do see the appeal."

"That's sick, James," she muttered, not looking at him as he settled onto the edge of the bed. "They keep those females like animals."

"You though I was going to leave you here," he inferred, eyes narrowed. "Victoria?" he prompted when she remained silent.

"You... It just took so long, and I knew you could have found by then, and I didn't know what was going on, where you were..."

"Come here," he murmured, holding out his arms. She obeyed, sliding into his lap so she straddled him and resting her head against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly.

"Did you think I could storm in here and fight them all? Demolish that shack I knew you were in and pull you out? I could _smell _your fear from the other side of the courtyard. They might have seemed civil, but if they saw me as a threat- well, there are far too many to fight, as I said. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Walk freely out, and continue on our way."

"I... I guess that was a good idea," she admitted. It made sense- she had just been too panicked to consider that possibility. With a heavy sigh, she twined her legs around his waist, nuzzling against his neck and taking utmost advantage of his momentary compassion. He tilted onto his back and into the deep furs, pulling her down with him. Victoria felt boldness welling up inside of her as she stared at him and, not pausing to allow herself to consider the consequences, she tipped forward to kiss him.

She was taken aback by the sudden jolt the contact sent shooting through her body, but had no desire to stop. For a moment she worried when he shifted beneath her, but it was only to take ahold of her waist and flip their positions so he could bear down on her, their lips never parting. They'd never kissed before- not like this. In the past, he'd scattered pecks across neck and shoulders, petted her and caressed her thoughtlessly- but this was different. His mouth moved hungrily over hers, possesive and messy, unchoreographed in his impatience. There was no hint of a hidden agenda, nothing convoluted in the way he tugged at her shirt, shoving up the fabric to expose her white skin. She responded all too willingly, twisting their bodies as close as she could manage, tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair while the other darted across his bare chest.

Victoria wasn't conscious of the exact moment it happened, but she suddenly realized he was merely accepting her kissses rather than demanding them. All the hurry had drained from his touches; now he simply stroked her waist and hip with calm, languorous movements. For a desperate moment, she clung to him, trying to will his enthusiasm back.

"Please?" she whispered, drawing away and pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

"Some other time, Victoria," he murmured lazily, rolling onto his back.

"But James, I want..." She wasn't sure what she wanted, but he knew. He turned onto one elbow, smirking.

"What do you want, Victoria?" he prompted.

"I..." She sat up, hands twisting in her lap. "I want to the keep kissing me. I... I _like _it when you touch me like you were."

"Just kisses? It that all you want?" He reach out with his free hand, cupping her neck and drawing her close. "Just this?" He pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"No. It's not," she mumbled.

"You want... this?" He pressed her back again, sliding his hand beneath her blouse, still light, teasing. Biting her lip, she nodded slowly.

"Oh? And... this?" He moved his hand higher. Again, she bobbed her head.

"And when I touch you, like... that?"

All she could do was hum in wordless apporoval as he gently kneaded her breast. His hands dipped down again (to her great disappointment) but did not stop at her waist this time. With carefully calculated movements, James unfastened her well-worn jeans and eased them down her hips.

Victoria wasn't breathing- in fact, she could easily have been mistaken for a marble statue if not for her eyes, darting quickly, and her shimmering hair, which refused to ever be entirely still.

"And," his lips were at her navel now as he gently stroked her legs, nudging them apart with utmost care. "How do you feel about... this?"

She gasped as he slid one finger into her, eyes growing huge.

"Victoria?" His face a perfect mask of innocence. "Is this not what you wanted?" He withdrew the digit, curling it as he did so and causing her to arch against him. "I can stop, if you like," he continued when she said nothing, mock contrition clouding his features.

"Don't!" she cried, twisting her fingers in his hair. He chuckled softly, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You're very pushy, you know."

"Will you ever stop mocking me?" she demanded, sitting up abruptly.

"Probably not," he conceded. "Why do you ask?" James rolled over onto one elbow, staring at her appraisingly.

"You don't love me," she whispered, voice trembling. "I don't even think you like me all that much. Why? Why do you take me along with you, tease me; you even came to rescue me- why?"

"I do like you, Victoria," he evaded the question skillfully. "I like you very much. You amuse me with your childish temper, and while I can't say I don't miss solitude, there are certain benefits to having a partner."

"Partner?" she echoed, scarcely allowing herself hope.

"Partner," he repeated firmly. "Not mate."

_He would, of course, emphasize that point_, she thought bitterly. But either way, partner still implied equality.

James seemed to read her expressions. "It didn't sound right to replace 'partner' with 'subordinate'; there are plently who would be willing to cater to my whims. But you, my dear Victoria, take unpaid servitude and devotion to a whole different level."

"You know," she snapped, crawling onto the other side of the bed and facing the wall, "Sometimes, I really hate you."

* * *

(Author's Note: you know, I seem to be having a lot more fun writing this than you all do reading or reviewing it. But that's okay, because thats the only reason people write on this site: fun! This story will probably be updated again before anything else because I'm enjoying it so much, sorry if you were hoping differently. But I'd still love to hear your thoughts on it!)


	6. Chapter 6

When they left the encampment the next morning, James recieved a warm farewell, and invitation to visit soon. Victoria was ignored, but she didn't mind. She couldn't wait to get as far away from the tribe as possible

"On our way back," James commented idly after nearly an hour of running, "we'll have to stop in Volterra."

"Why?"

"If this place is found out, with that immortal child and such a large group, they will all be destroyed. If Aro looks at their thoughts and sees us knowing of it, we will certainly be taken out as well. So we must report their location to the Volturi before we can be assumed guilty by secrecy and association. Although," here his previously unconcerned tone turned icy, "I am certainly in no hurry to see that Demetri again."

Victoria raised her eyebrows, slightly taken aback. "You have a dispute with a member of the Guard?"

"Not precisely," he shrugged, not quite meeting her eye.

* * *

"और राक्षस?"

Victoria watched silently, eyes lowered, as James conversed fluently with the villagers in the native tongue. They seemed wary of the pair, and Victoria was careful not to look directly at any of them, for concerns of the red frightening them.

"C'mon, let's go," James muttered, turning to take her by the arm.

"Do you have a direction?"

"They won't talk- we make them nervous. I'll come back alone tomorrow. Very superstitious lot, this group."

"Where'd you learm to speak the language?"

"Long story, fairly boring."

"Are we hunting tonight?"

"No. We don't want to cause undue panic in the immediate area. This will be difficult enough without having to explain missing bodies."

"Well, what then? If we can't run, can't hunt-"

"And I'm afraid there are no ostentatios hotel for you to relax in either. We wait, Victoria."

"I know that," she huffed, increasing her pace to keep up with his longer strides.

"This overlook should suffice- we can watch from up here, and head down in the morning." James settled onto the rocks, and Victoria dropped gracefully next to him with a little groan.

"_Rocks,_ James. Pointy, hard, rocks." With a less than subtle yawn, she stretched her arms and settled into his lap. She could feel his moment of hesitation, but he decided not to push her away.

"Tell me a story," Victoria pleaded, snuggling against him.

"Once upon a time, there was a red headed princess who annoyed the hell out of everyone she met-"

"No, not like _that_. A story about you. When were you changed? Who changed you? Do you remember your life before?"

"A long time ago, a vampiress who was too bored for her own good, and not enough to interest you," he replied briefly.

"I am interested," she insisted, turning over to face him and becoming momentarily distracted by an exposed inch of muscled flesh between the hem of his jacket and waistband of his trousers.

"Alright;" He sounded irritated, but Victoria didn't look up. He didn't respond immediately, and, tired of waiting, she leaned forward and nipped at his abdomen.

"James?" she prompted. He still didn't reply, but pressed his palm to the back of her head, bringing her forward once more. Delighted, she lavished kisses across his skin, tongue darting playfully along.

"I've decided," he began, leaning back and propping himself on his elbows, "that you're not going feed until after we're finished here. Your senses are much sharper when you're thirsty, and I need you at your most useful."

"James!" she cried, furious. "You can do no such thing!" Victoria bolted upright, eyes blazing. He arched one eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Oh really?"

"Really. I'll not be starved like a slave at that camp. You can't stop me from going and finding humans!"

James chuckled softly, still not bothering to stand. "I think you'll find that I in fact _can_, but I won't. If you leave, Victoria, you're not coming back."

She glared at him as though he'd slapped her. "And you? What will you do?"

"Obviously, _I'll_ need my stength if I wish to hunt one of the Children of the Moon."

"Hypocrite!" she spat, voice morphing into an enraged snarl, crouching and preparing to spring. Immediately, James growled back and took a defensive stance, eyes narrowed.

"Calm yourself, Victoria-"

"No!" she sprang forward, but James was accustomed to her straightforward method of attack- he caught her easily and flung her to the ground.

"You promised you wouldn't deprive me," she whined, reaching out to lazily bat at his ankles.

"And you promised to do what I said. You'll be generously rewarded, pet," he dangled the carrot before her, but she refused to grab at it.

"No. Not if this is going to take longer than... a week," she decided, selecting the limit to her self-denial.

"As you will."

"Good," Victoria replied, feeling distinctly as though she'd won nothing.

* * *

"That stench!" Victoria complained. "It smells dreadful! Let's go back-"

"That means we're getting close, you fool," James snarled. "Have you no brains beneath that fiery mop?"

"I can't think!" she snapped, closing her eyes. "I'm thirsty!"

"Hush!" Abruptly, he froze. "We're close. Through that clearing, just down at the foot of those rocks. I can hear it."

"Good," she turned in the direction he indicated, "Let's go."

"Stop!" He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her back. "Here." From his pocket, he withdrew a length of heavy fabric. "Close your eyes, pet," he crooned, siding up behind her and sweeping loose strands from her face. "Now, I'm going to tie this on," he murmured, tone soothing and soft as he stroked her neck tenderly. Still, Victoria snarled and whipped around as he moved to blindfold her.

"I don't think so," she growled.

"If I let you watch, you'll panic. This way, you won't have a choice- you'll merely listen to that wonderful sense of yours, and honestly tell me when to get out, if necessary."

"I won't!" she cried, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Very well- I tried to be civil about it." Immediately, she was flung to the forest floor, arms pinned behind her back, and the blindfold tied securely around her eyes.

"The sense only works for me anyway- how will I be able to know if I'm not with you?"

"Because I am the only thing standing between you and that monster- if any harm should befall me, you are almost certainly doomed." Without another word, he sprang away. Her first instinct was to tear away to cloth, but as a sudden cacophony of snarls filled her ears, she froze.

_James._ She could call out to him, but she knew the sickening fear that filled her was not the same draw that kept her from danger- in fact, she worried that if she distracted him, he would be further endangered.

The sounds that came from the fight caused Victoria to shudder. Like an avalanche, or rocks being torn apart, a horrible grinding... Victoria whined softly, filled with real fear for the first time since her transformation. She sucked in quick lungfuls of air, but was not calmed. She could concentrate on nothing but the danger that James was undoubtedly in.

Suddenly, Victoria felt it, and knew she had been wrong. Her sense would not be stifled if it was James she was watching out for- in fact, it seemed heightened, expanded, clearer and more definite than she'd ever experienced.

"James!" she cried, pleading that he'd listen, that he'd come- suddenly, two strong arms caught her and they were flying. Hurriedly, she ripped the blindfold away, breathing a deep sigh of relief and curling her arms around his neck. His eyes were shining, and there was a smear of dreadful scented blood across his cheek and shoulder. "Northeast," she murmured, knowing he'd hear. He adjusted his course slightly, and she watched his expression carefully. He seemed frighteningly exhilarated- bleakly ecstatic, and he was running faster than she'd ever known a vampire to move. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and despite her enhanced sensed, the trees seemed to blur. It was mere minutes before she knew they were safe again- werewolves were very territorial, and if they'd moved outside of this one's, it probably wouldn't follow.

"We can stop," she suggested, and it took several more long strides for him to halt. He flung Victoria to the ground and she opened her mouth to protest, but he fell upon her as though she were prey. His arms caged her and he pressed against her mercilessly. Her instincts, sharpened and made raw by the lack of sustence, told her to fight, and she shoved him away without thinking. He seemed startled for a moment, before shock melted into a ferocious glee that frightened her. He launched for her again, holding her down by the throat and shredding her shirt with his teeth. She stiffened, pushing at his arm angrily, finding him immobile and ungiving this time. "James!" she hissed in frustration. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she felt his mouth drop to her navel. "James!" she gasped, resolve melting into easy compliance. At the same moment, he rolled away, sprawling on his back and sighing.

"I have to go finish. I'm not waiting another night. Is it safe to go back?"

"No," she replied sulkily. He gave her a severe look.

"Are you lying?"

She sighed miserably. "Yes." In a flash, he was gone. Victoria sat up unhappily, trying in vain to hold the remains of her shirt over her torso. Frustrated, she shoved a grimy hand through her brilliant hair, shaking out several leaves. She longed to return to civilization, but even more wished that this hunt would just _end_, that the danger would be gone.

It was nearly dawn, and she hadn't moved a muscle. The sun had not risen, but the horizon glowed softly. Victoria looked up at last at the gentle sound of crunching underbrush.

"Well?" she prompted, leaping up lithely to rush to his side. He seemed to be limping, but grinned nonetheless.

"It's over." A bleak sort of glee consuming his features, and he open one fist to reveal two long, razor-sharp fangs. Victoria's eyes widened.

"It's dead?"

"Did you doubt me?" He pocketed the canines and grabbed his knee, wrenching the leg straight. He hissed slightly, but stood erect. "You shouldn't do that, sweet," he murmured, touching her chin briefly.

"Can I see it?" she asked, curiousity and relief overwhelming her.

"Not much left to see, really." He glanced at her critically, seeming to notice for the first time her bare torso. "I suppose you can't travel like that," he commently idly, "to Italy."

* * *

Victoria's eyes were wide as she looked about at all the stony faces. Perfect, white faces, some vaguely interested by their arrival, but most not.

"James!" A wispy voice drew their attention. A surprisingly frail vampire was moving towards them with a warm smile. "And who is this? My dear," he held at a hand in greeting. "I am Aro."

_Aro!_ If her heart could beat, it would be pounding furiously. "I'm-"

"Wait!" James grabbed her wrist, ceasing it's movement. "There is something I must tell you first. It is why we came here; our innocence is entire." He released Victoria and brushed her aside, instead grasping Aro's outstretched hand in his own. She scowled at his rudeness, but went ignored. They stood like that for several moments, until Aro's brows quirked in surprise.

"So many?"

"Possibly more."

"I'll send the Guard out tomorrow. Thank you for the information, James."

James nodded once, and stepped back. "We will be going now; I thought it was important that I pass the message along."

"How right you are! But such a hurry? Your stories would provide interest to the others, I'm sure- Caius will appreciate your efforts, I know."

"I am afraid we must be off-" he paused suddenly, eyes flicking briefly towards a tall, dark vampire that had just entered. His lip twitched in distaste. "Now. We must leave-"

"James!" the vampire cried in apparent delight. "James!" he was beside James in an instant, arm flung over his shoulder. "James, long time! Have you come back for a game? Come on; I'll give you the advantage. And a head start! How about..." His bright, scarlet eyes fell upon Victoria. "Your mate!" his words flew so rapidly, a human would have missed them.

He stopped.

"Your... _mate_." His eyes narrowed maliciously, and he grinned, revealing two rows of dazzling, lethal teeth. "You have a mate."

He released James and flashed to Victoria. "My dear," he purred, extending a hand. She excepted it warily, and he drew her close, lifting her fingers to his lips. "I am Demetri. And you are...?"

"Victoria," she replied, confused and flustered by he nearness. Still grinning, Demirtri reached to curl a lock of her flaming hair around his finger. His other hand droppped to her lower back, ushering her closer still with uncompromising strength. "This is a fascinating color. I've never seen it before." Beside them, James rolled his eyes.

"She isn't my mate."

Instantly, Demetri was at James' side again, seeming to have forgotten Victoria. "So, a game then?"

"Leave me alone, Demetri. Victoria and I were on the way out."

"So she is with you, then?" Once more, he was stroking Victoria's hair. "Really, just a _remarkable _color. Have you had a tour yet? We have some breathtaking views of the city, and truly historical art." He curled an arm around her waist, guiding her across the large chamber. She glanced over her shoulder at James; he appeared supremely unconcerned with their departure, and had turned back to Aro once more.

They moved into a narrow hallway, and found their path blocked by the hugest vampire Victoria had ever seen. She gaped up at him. Demetri grinned.

"Look what I found, Felix," he began, sounding smug. "Look at her hair, isn't it unusual?"

The enormous figure looked down at the red-head with mild curiosity. "Where'd she come from?"

"It seems that she belongs to James."

"Your James? I thought he said he was never coming back."

Victoria scowled. She was sick and tired of misogynistic males acting like she didn't exist.

"If you'll excuse me," she interrupted primly. The low, masculine rumble was jarred by her girlish lilt. They looked at her in surprise. "You did not _find _me; we came here to report an incident to Aro. I realize that my hair is not a normal color; please stop touching it. And I do not 'belong' to James-"

"Yes you do, sweetheart." James appeared by her suddenly, curling an arm around her shoulders and pressing his lips slyly to her temple. "Gentlemen," he nodded curtly at the other two males. "We shall take our leave now."

"Oh, I think _not,_" Demetri replied. "You just got here, and I'm awfully bored. So, either let's have a game, or..." his tongue slid laciviously over his lower lip, "let me take your lady friend on a tour of the place."

James took less than a second to consider. "Go on then. Take her."

"W_hat_?" Victoria cried, furious. She was well aware that Demetri had no intention of showing her around the city. "No! You can't barter with me!"

"What's going on here?" They all looked up as a fifth vampire appeared. She smiled seductively at the men as she drifted past, cupping Felix's chin and letting her fingers drift across Demetri's chest before arriving at James. She gave a dazzling smile, cocking her head. "You're new," she purred expectantly.

"He's not," Demetri inserted, suddenly bitter. "He's been around before. What are you up to, Heidi?" he asked suavely, dropping the octave of his voice and flicking his dark hair out of his eyes.

She didn't look away from James. He started back, seemingly untaken with her dazzling beauty. Meanwhile, Victoria tried not to sulk.

"I'm Heidi," she murmured, tracing his lower lip with the pad of her thumb. He gazed stonily back.

"James," he announced, quirking one eyebrow as she eased forward.

"Yes, yes you are," she replied, squinting slightly. "Interesting. Your desires are... intangible. That's quite unusual." She laced her fingers through his hair, pressing her palms lightly inward. For a moment, he seemed wary, but then his eyes widened, and breathing quickened.

"How are you doing that?" he demanded, placing his hands over hers as though to prevent escape. She smiled beautifically.

"I've got a gift."

This statment seemed to irritate him, but James was apparently unable to move away. Victoria glowered openly. With a chiming laugh, Heidi stepped back, obviously enjoying James's frustration. "Demetri, Felix," she continued in snappish tones. They were quick to respond.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Come with me," she commanded airly, "and leave this lovely young man to go on his way." She linked arms with Felix, but gave Demetri a stern look when he reached out to her. "_You_ were being obnoxious again- haven't I told you that you ought to present a more refined demeanor to guests? Really, you'll give us all a bad name," she admonished as the trio vanished down the corridor. James's eyes followed Heidi until she vanished.

Victoria cleared her throat loudly, and he turned to her with a strange glint in his eye.

"Very well, my fiery little pet; off to Paris we go."

* * *

(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Heidi's talent is to create the illusion of people's desires. I feel like James's desire is the ultimate adrenaline rush, which is what was going on just there. Back to Paris for Laurent now!)


	7. Chapter 7

"But _must_ we go back?" Victoria whined slightly, dancing lightly around James as he drifted purposefully along the empty allyway. He growled under his breath in relpy, but continued to stare straight ahead. She grinned and skipped intentionally in his way; he swatted her lazily aside.

"I must confess, Victoria, I am growing quite tired of your antics. I said we must come back, and we are doing so." His tone was icy amd she scowled, falling into step beside him. He paused, quirking his head to the side. "He is here- and he is not alone."

As soon as the words were spoken, Laurent materialized before them, dropping from the rooftop. A moment later, a second vampire landed gracefully behind him. James's stance immediatedly became defensive, put Laurent lifted a peaceable hand.

"Easy, now. She is a friend of mine- she was simply curious," he announced, beckoning the female forward.

Victoria instantly disliked her. Her hair was shimmering gold, long and gently waved; suddenly, the red-head was uncomfortably a aware of her own ungroomed state. She had full, pink lips and wide eyes- eyes that usually belied innocence, but on her flawless face, carried an air of otherworldly seduction. She smiled dazzlingly, and pranced forward to greet James.

"_Bonjour,_" she purred, perching on her toes to press her lips lightly to each cheek. "I am Gabrielle." She beamed up at him, then turned to Victoria and repeated the gesture. Victoria twitched in surprise, and Gabrielle laughed brightly. "But you are not French!" she crooned in delight. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"Victoria,"

"James."

"_Victorie, _James, it is wonderful to meet you."

Victoria wrinkled her nose, hating how the beautiful female pronounced her name.

"Laurent," James spoke again. "I have something for you." He reached into a pocket on his jacket, and withdrew the second fang- the other he wore around his neck. He dropped it into Laurent's hand, waiting expectantly. Immediately, Laurent's eyes grew huge.

"This is not possible! When I saw you again, I assumed you had not found one, but this-"

"I will tell you about it later, but Victoria and I have not hunted in several days."

Laurent laughed softly. "Of course. However, in such a populous city, it would be unwise for the four of us to hunt together- Gabrielle would be delighted to show you some wonderful places to dine, and Victoria- If you would come with me?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes in suspicious unhappiness, but James and Gabrielle had already vanished.

"I know you do not like me, Victoria," he murmured, tone melodic. "But I hope that you may come to."

"We don't need another member in our coven," she snarled. Laurent shook his head gently.

"_James's _coven, not yours, dear. I'm afraid it is not your decision. And I believe that Gabrielle may also be growing tired of Paris; we would both like adventure-"

"No!" hissed Victoria, her babyish voice shrill with fury. With a sigh, Laurent asked,

"Why is it that you are so difficult? James is clearly a strong male; I do not see why he tolerates it." He read her expression carefully. "Or does he? Are you not so very difficult with him, then?"

"James and I work well together; we do not need any one else," she repeated viciously. He smiled.

"I see that you are very thirsty- perhaps a quick bite will calm you?"

It did, to some degree. An hour later, they were sitting by the edge of the Seine. Victoria's gaze twitched about- watching humans, boats, buildings, everything lit by a sort of sparkle in the night. Laurent had shown her around some of the highlights the she and James had not explored on their brief tour, and she was feeling distinctly full and generous.

"Do you think they will be looking for us? We've been gone nearly three hours."

"Gabrielle and I usually use a small flat as a place to clean or relax- they've probably returned there. We can go, if you'd like."

"Yes, let's," Victoria agreed. They sped through the city, soon arriving at a small, inconpicuous building. A window on the second floor was open, and Laurent nodded once.

"They are inside."

"Good." She leapt up gracefully, landing lightly inside. "Hello?" she called, moving into the next room. A muffled giggle drew her attention, and her head whipped around.

"_Bonjour, Victorie. Bonjour, Laurent._"

Venom flooded Victoria's mouth, and a ferocious snarl ripped through her teeth. The scene before her was nightmarish, and Laurent threw an arm around Victoria's waist to prevent her from attacking the grinning female. James's own lazy, satisfied countenance did nothing to remedy the situation.

There was a single bare mattress on the floor in the corner of the room, upon which James and Gabrielle were twined, shamelessly nude. They made no attempt to hide what had transgressed shortly prior to Victoria's arrival, and she could scarely see throught the haze of red that clouded her vision. Not a hint of guilt or remorse marred James's sated expression- he merely quirked one eyebrow, as if to warn her to behave herself in the presence of others.

It was too much.

Victoria's roar resounded through apartment, rattling the very walls. She threw off Laurent's restraning arm, but did not move to attack- instead, she whirled around sprang back out the window, hitting the hard ground and shooting off. She did not have a path in mind, but was only mildly surprised when she stopped on the Champs-Elysées, outside the sumptuous hotel they'd stayed in before begining the hunt across the East. Although she did not have enough cash with her, she walked several streets down and seamlessly swiped the purses of several affluent tourists. After assuring that she'd have enough for a suite for the night, Victoria purchased another osentatious gown, though she resisted wearing it while still filthy from the journey.

All this was done in a haze. As she lay soaking in the deep bathtub, she struggled to make sense of it, of everything.

James did not love her. He had never loved her, despite her best efforts, not when she'd given him everything, anything, saved his_ life..._ Victoria sank beneath the bubbling water, and did not emerge for nearly ten minutes. The steamy water soothed her somewhat, but she needed to confront what she'd been avoiding, what she didn't want to think about- while what James did with his victims offended her, she felt betrayed and infuriated now... That _awful_ female was of their kind, not discardable; Victoria would not be able to return now. She'd have to leave, go her own way again... _But where?_ she wondered in despair. She would have to find someone else- but she didn't _want _anyone else. She wanted James, but she needed him to want her, too.

She rose from her bath when the water finally grew cold, around dawn. She still didn't know what to do with herself- it had been so easy to make James the center of her existence, and she wasn't certain that she could go back to being alone. But she would have to leave Paris, and soon. After spending nearly an hour combing her hair until it fell like silk down her shoulders and back, she rang reception.

"I need you to send me travel pamphlets," she ordered. "For anywhere and everywhere in the world."

They seemed unfazed by the request. Once dressed in her far too extravagant evening gown, Victoria spent most of the day flipping through them, trying to find somewhere that looked appealing. The idea of going anywhere alone seemed empty and pointless, but she shoved the thought away. When she went at sunset for another bath, she was toying with the idea of Australian rainforests or Scotland.

It was well into the night by the time she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a thick robe. Glancing up, her breath caught.

James stood by the set of elaborate French doors opening onto the balcony, and the sounds the city could be heard below. His stance was relaxed, his arms lazily crossed over his bare chest as he lounged carelessly against the frame. The gauzy white drapes swayed around him gently, so that he flickered in and out of her his head tilted slightly to the side, he watched her. His smile was langorous and his crimson eyes warm, but Victoria sensed something predatory about him despite this. Her instinct encouraged her to bolt, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

"My pet," he purred, sauntering towards her. "Surely you are over your tantrum? I did not intend to linger in Paris so long; I've been indulging your pettiness, but enough is enough." He had reached her and extend a hand to stroke her cheek. She jerked her chin away, eyes blazing.

"Go," she snarled. "I will not follow. I was planning to go my own way tomorrow morning in any case."

He arched one eye brow and cocked his head, still not looking angry, but amused. "You were going to leave me, Victoria? _You _were going to leave _me_?" And then, he laughed, throwing his head back as if it were a marvelous joke. Her fists clenched.

"Get out of here. I can manage on my own- I have done so for years. I'm done with your tyranny and abuse."

Abruptly, the laughter ceased. His eyes narrowed into glittering slits. "I grow tired of your pathetic attempts at independence. There is nothing you wouldn't do for me, and now, I am telling you to come back with me."

_Not asking_, she noted. _Telling._ Her reply was not particularly defiant or emotional.

"No."

With a roar, he sprang at her, and she tumbled aside, wriggling out of his grasp. She prepared herself to fly to the window, but he intercepted her midleap. He slammed her against the wall, her wrists held captive in his hand and pressed above her head. His other arm became a crushing band around her torso.

"Release me!" she cried, struggling ineffectually. He chuckled deep in his throat, and she gasped when she felt his tongue slide up her neck.

"Go on, Victoria," he encouraged huskily. She snarled and fought against his grip, kicking furiously.

"This isn't a game!"

"Oh, Victoria!" he laughed, tearing the shoulder from her gown and forcing her to her knees. "It's all a game, haven't you learned that yet?" His hand fisted in her hair and he pressed her face to the wall, crouching behind her. "Make the game fun for me," he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

"No," she moaned, twisting uselessly. "Not now! I've given you more than enough chances- you're too _late_! I've been your fun, and now-"

"Yes, sweetheart. Now."

* * *

Victoria had lost all concept of time. The warmth that encompassed her was not from a bath, but something far less tangible- although she _could _distinctly feel the secure weight of James's arm around her back, his other hand laced in her hair, and his smooth chest beneath her cheek. For what could have been hours, she lay there, simply content to rest upon him, savoring the rise and fall of his chest. It was James that broke the silence at last.

"So what do you say, then?" he murmured, fingertip drifting down her spine. "Shall we go? It will be liberating, Victoria. We will be unconquerable; the world will be ours. The four of us-"

Victoria's head popped up. "Four?"

"Yes. Four."

"No," Victoria slowly shook her head. "Three."

"Now, now," he rolled over, turning her onto her back and smirking down at her. "Really, Victoria. After this, you still say you'll refuse me?"

"_Especially _after this," she replied, stretching herself beneath him, extending her arms above her head. His gaze fell from her eyes to her chest, and his mouth soon followed. Victoria curled her arms around his head and neck, burying her face in his hair. "I couldn't share this with anyone else. I couldn't live with you and her, together, knowing that this..." she drifted off and he lifted his chin to rest on her shoulder. Much to her shock, he was _listening._ "We'd need to be mated. It's the only way."

"You drive a hard bargin," he commented idly, fingers sliding between her thighs. She bit her lip, but stayed on task.

"What can she do that I can't?" she demanded. James chuckled softly.

"There are some things, my dear, that cannot be learned outside the court of Louis XIV."

Victoria scowled. "Things that are _useful, _things that will help you. And besides," she grinned wickedly, flipping him onto his back and showering kisses along the line of his jaw. "I'm a fast learner."

"Oh, sweetheart," he groaned, curling his hand in her flaming locks and urging her lips down his chest and abdomen. His lips curled into a feral grin. "I _know._"

* * *

(Author's Note: Did anyone else see the deleted scenes from Twilight? How about the 'I like it when men chase me' scene? O...M...G.

Wow. Really. That's all I can say. I can see why they cut that from a PG-13 movie though, especially one that a bunch of 10 year old girls would be showing up at!  
You know, my James and Victoria are shamelessly movie!Twilight characters. Usually I prefer the book representations, but I must admit that Cam Gigandet as James inspired this whole fic. Really.)


End file.
